The goals of the Animal Histopathology Core facility are to provide users with reliable, high quality, and cost-effective histologic services and to give investigators access to a board-certified veterinary pathologist Services include preparation of paraffin sections, histochemical staining, preparation of cryostat frozen sections, consultation and training in necropsy techniques and histopathologic assays, and provision of specialized equipment for use by investigators. The Core is directed by Virginia Godfrey, DVM, Ph.D, ACVP and the Faculty Advisor is Dr. David Lee. The Animal Histopathology Core supports a large number of Center members who use the mouse as a model system. Highlights of research supported by the Core include: analysis of knockout mice lacking CDKIs p18 and p27 by Dr. Yue Xiong (Cancer Cell Biology) and discovery of WT2 tumor suppressor gene by Dr. Bemard Weissman (Cancer Genetics). Future plans for the Core include access to another veterinary pathologist through interaction with the Mutant Mouse Regional Resource Center (MMRRC) and addition of limited immunohistochemistry services.